


Guard my Heart

by Merakicats



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Captain Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Flirty Huening Kai, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Prince Huening Kai, minor kang taehyun/choi beomgyu, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Kai returns to the palace after 4 years of studying abroad. Everything is different, especially his once childhood best friend who now is Captain of the Royal Guard and trains shirtless in the daylight.Well, Kai can't be blamed for admiring beauty.And when his parents appoint him as his new personal bodyguard Kai can't resist flirting a bit.What he doesn't expect is Soobin to bite back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is sort of late? But not really cuz it's still the 8th where I'm from? Anyways yes this fic, god, I had so much fun writing this. I did not expect it to go the way it did even though I planned out each scene. I recommend listening to Love Talk English Ver. by WayV while reading this because oof it hits differently. Here's my twt in case you wanna become friends. @Hueninking  
> Hope you like it!

Hueningkai can't peel his eyes off of him. Doesn't even notice when his best friend stops talking and starts poking his cheek. Is too captivated by the muscles and miles of skin that show that it takes Taehyun to elbow him twice in the ribs for him to finally pay attention to something else. 

"You can't blame me." Kai shrugs, feeling the itch to stare again. 

"He's bound to notice your ogling you know?"

"Do you think he'd take me to his room?" Taehyun gags disgust evident in his features. 

"You're impossible."

"Oh, the only impossible thing here is how those thighs fit into those pants this morning."

"Kai!!"

Kai releases a string of airy laughter. Taehyun shakes his head in dismay. Regardless of Taehyun's protests against it Kai can't help but return to his previous activities. From the balcony, you can see almost everything, the town and its vitality, the sky and it's infinity, and the ocean with its depth. Most importantly, you can see the royal guards training mid-noon, sweating and grunting to relieve the stress of the hard work. 

And logically there's a lot of fit soldiers, but Kai try as he might could not keep his eyes off the captain of the royal guard. 

"Look at him train Tae. I think I'm falling."

Yeah, that's what's falling."

Kai makes a face and returns to dreamily staring at his new-found fixation. 

"You haven't spoken to him since you came back?" Kai's eyes lower, and he shakes his head slowly. Truth is, he'd known Soobin before. He hadn't just known Soobin, they'd been inseparable at one point. 

But that was nearly 4 years ago, before boarding school in England, before his growth spurt, before he realized he'd liked Soobin way back then. 

It seemed that at the fruitful age of 18, with years and miles separating them, Kai hadn't lost his feelings.

It's not like he hadn't tried talking to him. But the guard was as busy as he was and three months since his arrival they'd barely crossed eyes. Kai had even thought Soobin might be avoiding him due to the irregular circumstances in which they’d parted. 

"You should you know? Talk to him that is." Taehyun watched his friend in silence, wondering how someone could be so naive as to think the guard wouldn't spare him a second. 

"We're busy Tae. It's fine," it wasn't, " besides I like pining. Oh look Beomgyu's joining."

Tae snaps back to the training session, and effectively the blonde is, ahem, shirtless, and joining his comrades, sword out and face set. 

"Oh, I think they're gonna fight."

"Nonsense, why would they-" Soobin pulls Beomgyu aside and appears to exchange heated words with him. Out of nowhere, Beomgyu points his sword to Soobin's neck, and Soobin growls back. 

"We're not gonna survive this fight." Taehyun gulps in silent agreement. 

Their weapons start clashing over and over again, parting and swiftly attacking only to be deflected every time. The two fighters move with the summer heat and as the minutes' tick by their aggressiveness rises. Beomgyu moves to stab Soobin's rib, but he twirls and disarms Beomgyu, using his brief surprise to pin him down and hold his sword against Beom's neck.  
Soobin lifts his head and stares right at Kai. 

He smirks. 

Kai almost trips.

"He's showing off for you." Tae sniggers as Kai tries to compose his balance.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, he's just training there's no way that was directed at me. "

But as soon as Kai's weak argument arises Soobin jogs to the fountain, which is closer to the balcony might we add, and pushes his hair back. 

"This is on purpose there's no way he'd come to this fountain when the other is closer."

"Maybe it's crowded," Kai mumbles, but a quick glance confirms the other fountain was as deserted as this one was seconds ago. 

"Okay, maybe it's a little intentional." Kai blushes madly at the insinuation but can't keep his focus away from Soobin, who was lounging in the fountain. His eyes were still dark, and Kai could feel his tension crackle in the air. 

"I'd let him pin me if he had that look in his eye." Taehyun gave Kai a sly smile, "I think that's what he wanted to convey."

Kai's cheeks explode into a brilliant red. 

-

Soobin is a lot of things. Oblivious, dorky and yeah sometimes he's easily influenced. But you'd need to be idiotic not to notice the prince's staring. 

Oh, wait he kinda was. 

At the beginning of training when Yeonjun made a snide remark over it, he let it pass making it out to be merely coincidence when the prince seemed to be paying closer attention to them when their pushup rounds started. 

Oh but it was not a trick of the eye when the team started doing squats, and Kai lost himself watching. 

Soobin appreciated it really because he at least knew Kai felt attracted to this stricter more uptight version of himself. In fact, Soobin had gotten just a little too cocky that when Beomgyu finally presented himself, and Kai's eyes did a once over his physique, Soobin grew bothered.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Yeonjun supplied which riled Soobin enough to challenge Beomgyu to a duel. 

Keep your eyes on me, Soobin thought, and only on me. 

-

Kai wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

He'd been, harshly might he add, pulled away from his 'pining session' by maids and other staff because his parents had organized a last-minute meeting. 

Of course, he'd be interrupted on his free day. 

Kai sulkily entered the throne room and waited for the court fill. 

But no one else came in.

"Father, Mother, what is the urgency?"

The King and Queen motioned Kai forward, and he shyly takes two small steps. 

"We're concerned about the new Pil-Lander's in the kingdom. We have no evidence to suspect an attack but...we would not like to take any liberties with this matter. You'll have a new guard appointed to you starting tonight."

Kai frowned. 

"Don't I already have guards outside my chamber?"

The Queen smiled warmly at him, "Yes, but we're afraid it's not enough. We need to appoint someone to guard you from inside your chambers. I'm sorry dear we know it's an invasion of privacy, but we're-"

"It's okay, I understand." Kai lowered his head and after giving his respects exited the room. 

He has an idea of who will be assigned to be his personal guard. 

Kai can't wait. 

-

Kai pokes his head from the bathroom; the second his door opens. It's, as predicted, Soobin entering the room, black leather pants and a formal white shirt.  
He wasn't wearing the standard uniform.

"Why are you dressed so well?" Kai intends to get Soobin to pay attention to him, within such close quarters he's sure to succeed. 

But Soobin doesn't answer, he looks straight ahead and continues his frozen eyes as if he hadn't been asked anything. 

"Oi." Kai attempts again, but when he's met with silence, he decides he needs to use a different tactic. 

He walks over to where Soobin stands stock still and asks again, "Why are you dressed differently?" Soobin can feel Kai's hands ghosting over his shirt and forces an answer if only to stop the boy's hands from running around, "King's orders. I am undercover and pretending to be a friend of yours."

"Hmm." Kai smiles mischievously. 

"If you wanna keep the act you need to be more convincing. Apart from the attire, you look every bit of a bodyguard to me."

"That's not my concern."

"Oh but what if the attacker uses a different tactic hmm? What if.." Kai inches closer, hand running down Soobin's arm before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "What if they poison my water or my food? What if they shoot an arrow? All because they think I'm under strict surveillance? Wouldn't it be easier to take them down if they thought you were not a threat? Maybe they'd actually come here..." Soobin places a firm hand on Kai's chest with the intention of pushing him back, but Kai pressed himself against his hand. 

"Come on," he taunted, "after all, it's for my safety." 

Soobin winced in annoyance but couldn't find a fault in Kai's logic and with a heavy sigh let his shoulder's slump. 

"What do you want to do your majesty?" Kai giggled happily. 

"Let's play a game."

This is dangerous, Soobin thought, the last game we played…

"You owe me one round," Kai continued, guiding Soobin to the luxurious sofa located in front of the chimney. 

The fireplace was the only source of light.

Soobin gulped. 

"Kai that was years ago." But Kai either didn't hear him or didn't care, he simply crossed his legs together and pulled Soobin a little closer to him. 

A little closer than a guard should be with the prince.

"We never finished playing."

"Okay," Soobin took a deep breath, "okay, let's finish playing."

"Truth or Dare?" Kai's bottom lip is snagged between his teeth and Soobin barely registers he has to answer. 

"Truth."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," Soobin answers breathlessly, "I never stopped thinking about you in the years you were gone."

Kai's smile glows. "Me too."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you watching me today?" Kai's thankful Soobin's not close enough to see his blush, and he avoids his eyes when he mumbled a yes. 

Soobin is not having it though. 

He grips Kai's chin and forces Kai to look at him, "What was that?"

"I said, yes."

"Good, you can only look at me."

Kai shakes his head and looks away. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you going to kiss me?" Kai shuffles closer, "That-that day before I left. Were you going to kiss me?"

"Yes."

Soobin's hand finds Kai's and rests there. 

"O-oh."

Soobin presses his forehead against Kai's. "Truth or dare?" he whispers. 

"Dare."

"Let me?"

"Let you wha-?" Soobin pushed Kai down and nudges his knee between Kai's thighs.  
Soobin starts pecking Kai's cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. He continues placing feather-like kisses until Kai squirms at the attention and he's forced to see what he's done. 

"Truth or dare?" Kai arches his back as he asks the question, face dangerously close to Soobin's and he sees the way Soobin's eyes grow darker.

"Dare."

Kai purrs. 

"Finish what you started."

Soobin presses Kai against the couch and hungrily presses his lips against Kai's.

He licks his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of his tongue and sucks aggressively on his lower lip. Kai is a whimpering mess, and Soobin can only take, take, take. Let's his hands roam from Kai's chest down his sides, barely stopping on his smaller back. 

Kai arches his back again, trying to get the least space between them as possible, and Soobin takes it as a sign to grind down hard on the younger boy. 

Kai whimpers. 

Soobin pulls back, a smile ghosting his red lips. 

"I've wanted to do that since before you left."

"You have the rest of your life."


	2. Protect my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's and Queen's fears had been proven correct when in the middle of the night a group of enemies attack the palace and they're looking for Kai.
> 
> Soobin is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not only the continuation of this fic but also my fifth submission for Sookai week. The prompt was legendary creature/survive so of course, I had to do this.  
> Hope you like it!

Soobin feels warm. 

He doesn't think he should; usually, the mattress is cold and hard, it's lumpy bits digging in his back, and he's a little aware that it's not his mattress because he's yet to feel uncomfortable. 

That was...weird?

Soobin groggily peels his eyes open to reveal darkness. A few more blinks and he begins to make silhouettes. One specifically.

"Huening.." his voice sounds rough, wasted. 

"Hmm," Kai nuzzles Soobin's neck, and he can't help smiling fondly at his cuteness. 

Soobin is in the middle of stroking his hair and going back to sleep when a blood-curdling scream makes him sit upright. 

"What was that?" Next to him Kai shakes, trying to get out of bed but Soobin is faster than he is and stops him before he can take a step out.

"Don't move. Stay here, there might be an attack."

"I- okay." Kai stared at Soobin nervously, trying to calm down but to no avail. 

Soobin silently steps out of the room and is immediately faced with three of his soldiers, faces frantic and as pale as ivory. 

"Sir we're under attack."

Soobin curses. 

"Get the King and Queen to the emergency room near the kitchens, I'll take the crown prince and the duke to the basement near our chambers."

"What about the rest of the council?"

"Warn them to stay inside, lock their doors. They're not our priority right now."

"Yes, Sir."

Soobin rushes back inside to Kai who's a trembling mess. 

"Wh-what's g-going on?"

"We're under attack, but you're going to be okay," Kai's eyes crystalise a fraction and Soobin squeezes his hand as the only sign of comfort he can think of. 

"You're going to be okay."

"Will you be?"

"Yes," Soobin promises. 

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm going to be okay Kai," Soobin pecks him lightly and looks into his eyes as he repeats, "I will be okay."

"Okay," Kai says uneasily, "Okay, lets-lets go."

-

The hallways stretch infinitely as they run downward, downwards, downwards. 

"We need to stop for the Duke."

"Tae?"

"Yeah." 

Kai nods imperceptibly. 

Soon they're rounding the corner and Soobin hears the fight before he sees it. Yeonjun is ferociously facing off two opponents while Beomgyu throws arrows at the rest. 

"Keep your head down, stay close to me." Kai follows Soobin's commands wordlessly. 

Just then, a black-coated individual emerges in front of them and Soobin grimaces. He can't protect Kai like this. 

"Go into the duke's room! NOW!"

Soobin barks and Kai's never felt fear so paralysing as he felt then. 

Kai fled as fast as he could and Taehyun, who had been listening carefully, opened the door just in time for Kai to barge in. 

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Kai's shaking had increased, and he couldn't control his breathing.  
"Kai it's okay. It's all okay Soobin is protecting us."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Soobin will protect us and he will be okay and will we do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Taehyun wrapped his arms around Kai's fragile frame and hummed in an attempt at calming the younger boy. 

"Tae?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't- what if Soobin gets hurt?" The light is dim, but Taehyun can sense the incoming tears in Kai's voice. 

"He won't."

"But he could."

Taehyun doesn't answer. 

"Do you trust him?" Taehyun pulls away enough so that he can face Kai properly. 

"I do."

"Then trust he's good enough to protect himself and us."

"O-okay."

"It's alright, Kai-ya, it's alright."

-

A few hours later, Kai opens his eyes and is met with silence.  
The last log in the fireplace is burning, and so he assumes some hours have passed. He looks back at Taehyun, who has him safely caged in his arms and smiles gratefully at his best friend. 

But...

Where's Soobin?

Kai can't dismiss the nagging feeling he has in the pit of his stomach.  
Something's not right. 

He carefully disentangles his limbs from Taehyun's and collects a dark cloak before stepping outside of the room. 

He needed to find Soobin. 

The hallway glares back with its silence, and Kai feels slightly relieved he didn't encounter a gruesome scene. 

On the other hand, the knot in his stomach tightens. 

This was the last place in which he'd seen Soobin.

Kai started wandering through the left-wing of the castle, hoping to have an ample vantage point of all the exits and hidden places in the gardens. 

Hopefully, he'd find Soobin before he'd have to flee. 

A high screech caught his attention and Kai's pulse quickened. 

He turned, intending to put as much distance between the sound and him when he heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar. 

"Who sent you?"

It was Soobin. 

"I asked," a slap, "who sent you?"

Kai covered his hands with his mouth and tentatively tiptoed closer and closer to the source of the conversation. 

"No one." The new voice was heavily accented, and it could only have been one of the attackers. 

"Then why attack?"

Kai was close enough to make out the sound of two swords clashing.

They're still fighting. 

"Because," the new voice spoke, "we want the prince."

"No." Soobin's voice revibrated loudly, and Kai shuddered at the anger it held. 

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Kai could now make out the two figures, seemingly dancing, twirling and pouncing, attacking with vigour at each other.

A lump formed in the back of Kai's throat. 

"You will never get the prince."

"Oh, we will." The smaller frame punched Soobin's gut, and Kai was forced to watch as he stumbled backwards in pain. 

"We will take the prince, whatever the cost."

"And I will defend him. Whatever the cost."

The foreigners smile held malice as he kicked Soobin's leg, causing him to fall ungracefully. "Prove it then."

"No," Kai whispered shakily, "no, no, no, no."

Kai stumbles forward making his presence known, and the stranger turns around alarmed at the sudden intrusion. 

The foreigner pauses, lecherously giving Kai a once over and grinning maniacally.

Kai stares back disgusted. 

Soobin takes the opportunity to penetrate his sword against the new-comers hip, and he cries out in agony as he falls down, bleeding. 

Soobin takes the chance to twist his ankle ruthlessly until there's an audible break. 

"I-Soobin-"

"He can't walk now. He can't do anything to you or to me."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have, but you were gone and I-"

"Shhh, let's go back to your room. It's okay now, he was the last one."

"But he's still-"

"Yeonjun will take care of it."

Kai nods and lets himself be guided by Soobin's hand, which he gratefully takes as they navigate in the dark.

-

As soon as the door to the chamber closes Soobin sighs profoundly and audibly. 

Kai's guilt increments. 

"I told you to stay with the Duke."

"I did! I tried! But-But I woke up and you hadn't come back yet, and it's late I couldn't help but think-"

"I know Hyuka."

The pet name takes Kai off guard, and despite the scolding, he blushes unabashedly. 

"You just-you gave me a heart attack back there." 

Kai nodded, head down and eyes closed.

"I' m-I'm r-really s-sorry." The small sniffs make Soobin spring to Kai's side and hold him tightly. 

"I know why you did it. I understand, and I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"Promise?" Kai looks back at Soobin, eyes red and puffy. 

"I could never get mad at you."

Kai smiles shyly and rubs his eyes fervently. 

"Ahh, I look like a mess right now."

"Kai?" Soobin takes his hands away from his eyes, "You look as perfect as ever."

A pair of lips wrapped over his own. Kai's hands immediately reached out to find some balance, and they accidentally landed on Soobin's stomach and holy shit, this. This is what dreams are made of. Under his hands, Soobin shivers.

Soobin has a hand of his own on Kai's arm, and another around his neck, leading him a few steps blindly until the shorter boy feels his back hit the wall. Despite Soobin's bold movement, initially, his kiss is gentle. Kai is the one to instigate it more, tilting his head to give him more space. Soobin nips at Kai's bottom lip somewhat tentatively, his tongue then coming out to lick across the soft flesh to lessen the sting. Kai opens his mouth all too readily, and Soobin seizes the opportunity given to him, fingers pressing down tightly where they rested on Kai's waist.

He gasps when they withdraw, chests heaving, pulling a thread of silver along with them. Kai can't help but think that it looks especially erotic when one follows the line and sees it connect the moist red flesh of their lips. Soobin wipes it away and then leans down so that their foreheads touch. Kai feels his warm breath against his face and narrows his eyes. Soobin's fingers travel upward begins to thread through the small hairs at the base of Kai's neck lightly, and he shudders imperceptibly, having yet to experience something that felt as good as this.

"Feel better?" Soobin asked, breathing uneven and heart erratic. 

"Yeah."

Soobin makes a move to pull away, but Kai whines in protest and pulls him closer than before.

"I could use more comforting," Kai says sneakily. 

"I think so too."


End file.
